Shamrocket
Guardian |Tribe = Leafy Trick |Abilities = Destroy a Zombie that has 4 or more. |Rarity = Event |Flavor Text = The bigger they are, the harder they go boom.}} Shamrocket is an event plant trick card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Guardian class. It costs 3 to play, and its ability destroys a selected Zombie that has 4 or more. Shamrocket was introduced in update 1.12.6, along with Spyris, Electric Blueberry, Plucky Clover, Leprechaun Imp, and Bonus Track Buckethead. It will be craftable in a future update. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Leafy Trick *'Ability:' Destroy a Zombie that has 4 or more. *'Set:' Event Card description The bigger they are, the harder they go boom. Strategies With Shamrocket is basically the plant counterpart of Rocket Science, due to them having the exact same use. However, unlike Rocket Science, Shamrocket can't be used on zombies that were boosted through tricks on that turn, meaning you have to take the hit and retaliate next turn. On the other hand, since plants play after zombies, you can destroy a high-strength zombie before the opponent can boost it or make it do a bonus attack. Generally, you can also aim to destroy powerful zombies with Shamrocket like Zombot 1000, Nurse Gargantuar, Wizard Gargantuar, and other zombies that have more than 4 strength. However, since you can only have 4 in a deck, only use them on zombies that will cause you a lot of trouble. Against Be careful when facing a Guardian hero, as boosting your zombies may cause them to be destroyed by this trick. The hero that you should be most cautious of is Wall-Knight, since he can pair it up with Whack-a-Zombie, which will allow him to destroy all zombies regardless of strength. It is difficult to anticipate if your opponent has this card, and therefore, it can be hard to counter. The best way to prevent this trick from wrecking you is to play lots of Gravestone zombies, as they cannot be affected by it until the turn after they are played, but then you have to watch out for Grave Buster. You can also play lots of zombies with 3 strength or less, though later in the game, this strategy becomes less reliable. If you want to play a zombie with at least 4 strength but want to prevent it from being destroyed by this trick, you can use Teleport to play it in the Zombie Tricks phase. You could also play multiple high strength threats although that would make Doom-Shroom more effective in clearing your board out. Gallery Shamrocket_Statistics.png|Statistics ShamrocketCard.jpg|Card Trivia *Its description is a reference to the idiom "the bigger they are, the harder they fall." **It is the first event trick card to be introduced. ***This does not count token tricks for event cards; if those were, then Healthy Treat and Sugary Treat would be the first event tricks. **Its body originally had more of a mechanical design instead of a pinecone design. ***Because of this change, it and Pineclone are the only cards that look like pinecones. Oddly, though, Shamrocket isn't considered a pinecone card. ***Shamrocket's old design had the L.E.A.F. symbol on it. **In Russian and some other localized versions of PvZ: Heroes, this card has a mistake in the description, stating that this trick destroys a plant with 4 or more. Category:Plant cards Category:Plant tricks Category:Event cards Category:Event tricks Category:Guardian cards Category:Guardian tricks